Souls Under the Moon
by Korazoe
Summary: Madelyn Kaine is a Weapon and comes to DWMA after her parents death. She has never really been outside of her home, and is now learning how to transform into a weapon with the help of Death The Kid. She begins to fit into the academy, but soon learns the truth. The unbearable truth. Will she be kicked out, or will Kid bend the rules for his partner's sake?(Liz and Patti left)
1. I Come

_Souls Under the Moon_

_Chapter 1_

_I Come_

_** I really am going all out, aren't I? Maximum Ride Fanfict, Angel Beats fanfict, now a Soul Eater. All at the same time! Goddess I rule. Anyway, hope you like this one.**_

I walked up to the stairs and stopped, my heart was racing, my mind was running. I was going to be a part of this place soon. Attending classes, going on missions. Even having a Meister. What could be better than that?

I took one step up, then another. Soon I was at the top and facing DWMA straight in the face. It was. . .exciting.

"Here I go," I said to myself, then pushed open the doors.

Suddenly a girl pushed past. She bumped into me, and didn't look back, or even apologize. Another girl raced after her. I could tell they were at least sisters.

"Liz!" The girl shouted, chasing her sister. "Liz, come back!"  
"No! Come on Patty, we aren't coming back here. Ever! I just can't take Kid's craziness anymore!" The girl I was assuming was Liz replied, storming off.

The two went down the stairs and I couldn't hear their shouts any longer. Now in front of me stood a boy all in black, rubbing his golden eyes with the other hand in his pocket.

"I really screwed that up didn't I?" He said.

A hand fell onto his shoulder. "It's okay, Kid! The star is still here! Blackstar will make it all better!"

Kid narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to kick you if you don't shut up."

"Soul! Blackstar! Kid!" A girl with blonde pigtails shouted, running up. "I thought I'd find you here goofing off. Come on, class is about to start! Where's Liz and Patty?"

Kid let out a small growl and didn't move. "They left. Said they wanted to go live on the streets again, they picked that over being my weapons. Idiots."  
"No worries! Blackstar is here!"  
I couldn't help but laugh a little. Those kids seemed like good friends.

I continued on, making sure to take in every area and force it into my head. I memorized every face and kept moving. I had to find my class.

A sign above a door caught my eye. _Class Crescent Moon._ That was the one.

I found a seat and studied the room. It was filling up fast with Weapons and Meisters of all ages. Some with three stars.

Then the kids from before entered, all were arguing. The kid in all black known as Kid, the one who was full of himself, Blackstar, a boy with white hair and a black jacket, then the pigtail girl, and another with long, black hair. Kid seemed down. Maybe those other two were both friends and Weapons.

Then a man in a chair came rolling into the room. He had a screw sticking out from the side of his head and stitches everywhere else. Were teachers allowed to smoke in school?

The chair tipped and he pulled out a book. "Okay class, we're going to start with our motto. But before we do that, there is a new student here with us today."

I felt myself blush and sink down, but the teacher pointed to me.

"Madelyn Kaine. Please stand up."

I slowly rose to my feet, but kept my head down.

"Tell us a bit about yourself," he said, as if trying to make me look up.

I closed my eyes. "My name is Madelyn Kaine and I have lived here in Death City all my life, but was kept hidden by my parents. Recently they died and now I live in a dorm here. I am a weapon."

The teacher smiled. "Good. I am Professor Stein. Nice to meet you Madelyn."

I quickly sat and avoided all eyes. I had to keep a good reputation at least for the first day. That was all I could do.

When the bell rang, I stood and gathered my things. If I stayed for too long, someone might try to talk to me, and I was always kind of shy. I never talked to anyone, and if they talked to me, I would get all sweaty and walk away.

Then the class door swung open and a boy with pink hair stood gathering up his breath again.

"Crona, where were you? You were late again," The pigtail girl said walking over.

"I'm sorry, Maka. Ragnarok was holding me up again."

A little. . .demon thing looked at Maka from behind the boy and flicked him. "No! Someone wouldn't get out of bed!"  
"I need my sleep! If I don't get my sleep, then I'm tired, and I don't know how to deal with being tired all day! I might fall asleep in class!"

"It's okay, Crona!" Maka laughed.

I tried to push past the little group, but I felt a tap on my shoulder. To keep my good reputation, I had to turn around. But I flinched.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?" Maka asked.

I nodded.

"You want to come with us for lunch?"

I hesitated. "Um. I'm not. . .I'm not good with people."

Maka laughed. "That's okay!"

She then leaned over to whisper into my ear. "You know, there once was a time when everyone relied on bravery. Be brave and face that fear!"  
I looked away. "I. . .can't. I've never talked to anyone but my parents. Now they're gone."

"Then we'll talk to you!" Blackstar shouted.

"I'm Maka Albarn, and this is my Weapon Partner, Soul Eater Evans."  
"And I'm Blackstar! The biggest star here! And although she isn't as big as me, this is my Weapon Partner, Tsubaki!"

"I'm Crona, and this is Ragnarok."

Then everyone looked at Kid, who had his head down. I couldn't tell if that was normal, or due to the girls who stormed out earlier.

He looked up. "I'm Death The Kid."

I blinked. "Um. Madelyn."

"What weapon are you, Madelyn?" Maka asked.

"I'm a. . .I'm a," I stopped. "I don't know. Ma never let me transform. They liked to keep me from the world."

"Weren't they Weapons?" Tsubaki asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Ma was a scythe and Pa was a sword, but. . .they had bad Meisters and didn't want that to fall on me. So I never got to see my Weapon form."

Kid pulled one hand out of his pockets. "This sounds like something you should go to my father about."

"Your father?" I asked.

"Lord Death," he replied.

I blinked again. "Lord Death is your father?"

Then I thought about his name for a second. Death The Kid. I guess it was kind of obvious.

"Yes. I bet he can figure out your Weapon form," Kid said, "I'll show you the way."  
Maka looked out into the hallway, then back to me. "Soul and I are going to go look for a mission. We'll see you guys later!"

Maka walked off and Soul followed after her. Soon Blackstar said he was bored and dragged Tsubaki somewhere. Crona was pushed out of the room by Ragnarok and I started following Kid when he told me to.

"I heard rumors from my parents," I started, "that you, your weapons, and the others all defeated a Kishin. Is that true."

He stopped. "That was only a month ago, but still a long time. How could you only hear rumors?"

I blushed. "Like I said, Ma and Pa kept me away from everyone and everything."

Sighing, Kid continued walking. "It was actually all Maka. We were all laying on the ground, half unconscious when she punched the Kishin in the face, and he died. It was her bravery that saved us all."

"Punched? Bravery? What?"

Stopping again, Kid turned around to face me. "Madelyn, ask Maka this if you really want to know. Right now, we're just finding out your Weapon form. Got it?"

I looked away. "Yeah, you're right, got it. I'm sorry."

He suddenly looked shocked, as if noticing what he had just said for the first time. And maybe he had, but it didn't matter. It was already out. I was silent again.

We walked down the Death Hall and entered the Death Room. Lord Death turned around.

"Hey! Hiya! How ya doin'?" He asked.

Kid rubbed his eyes. "Father, the new girl doesn't know her Weapon form."

I looked down. He made it sound like a bad thing. A really bad thing.

"Oh, that's not good," Death said. "Well, she could transform."

My head snapped up and my eyes widened. "I don't know how. I've never had to do that before."

Death turned his head to the side. "Eh? Well this is terrible. Kid, can you teach her?"

Clenching his hands, Kid narrowed his eyes. "Why? Can't you do it?"

"I'm busy. And besides, didn't Liz and Patty just ditch you? I can see your souls wave-lengths match up perfectly."

Kid looked at me, then Death. "Fine. But once she knows how to do everything, we go separate ways. I'll get a different partner."  
I was a bit offended, but if Kid didn't want to be my partner, so be it. It was sort of his choice anyway. He was Grim reaper, he didn't even need a Weapon.

Turning around, he looked at me. "Your hair. We need to fix it. The symmetry is off."

I touched my head, and watched him walk off. What was with this kid? He was completely insane. Yet. . .so calm. I didn't get it.

"Madelyn," Death said.

I looked at him.

"Kid can get really worried about symmetry, watch him."

I blinked, then nodded. I followed after Kid and walked a few steps behind him, making sure to keep my head low.

Suddenly he stopped, so I did too. I could see his frustration, and then he turned around, pulled out mini scissors from his pocket and evened out my hair. Then turned back around.

"Let's go. If I must teach you how to transform, we'd better hurry. Stein expects everyone to go out on missions to get a passing grade."

I followed him out of the academy and down the stairs, into a small forest. The lessons began. I was learning.

By the end of the school day, I had made no progress. Kid got more frustrated by the minute now. I felt bad and the need to please him. It was only my first day and I was already on someone's bad side.

"Concentrate harder!" He screamed at me. "No! You aren't doing it!"

I finally opened my eyes and glared at him. "Why do you keep pestering me! I'm trying my best!"

"Obviously not, or you'd be in Weapon form by now! Try harder!"  
I clenched my hands into fists and closed my eyes again. I saw complete blackness and wished my parents had taught me when I was still a little girl.

Then I felt something. I felt as if the struggle was released and I could change. When I opened my eyes, I saw the sky was clouding up. It was starting to rain.

I saw a flash of purple light, then I was suddenly surrounded in complete blackness. I could hear footsteps, then I could see around me. I was still in the woods with Kid, but. . .I wasn't me anymore.

Suddenly I saw a pale hand pick me up and then Kid's face came into view.

"It's about time. You did it. And you're. . .perfectly symmetrical!"

"What am I?" I asked, looking around.

Oddly, I couldn't see myself. I was surrounded in blackness, yet I could see everything but myself. It was odd and I didn't know how it worked.

"You're a katana, Madelyn. Now lets practice this thing more. You only got it once."

I changed back without hesitation, but once again, couldn't go into Weapon form. We tried until it got dark.

Finally Kid said, "It's dark, go back to your house now."

As he walked away, a thought came into my head. "Kid."

He turned his head slightly and stopped.

"Why did you stay out here training with me all day?"

I could see his hesitation.

"Because, I know you need help, and I bet nobody else is willing to do it. Now go, go home."

Soon I was back in the school and in my house. It was a blue one that stuck out of the side of DWMA. Small, but livable.

Only two rooms. One for Weapon and one for Meister. I felt alone though. No Meister, just me. Could I get better and maybe collect souls on my own? Would the school allow that? Or did I have to have a Meiser to go out on missions?

Then there was a knock at my door and I found Maka and Soul standing there, arguing.

". . .and then she keeps coming into my room in the morning! You see that yourself!"

"But she has nowhere else to go, Soul! She can't leave!"

"Back to her pumpkin house or whatever, but she isn't staying with us anymore!"  
I cleared my throat and they stopped arguing to look. Maka smiled and folded her hands in front of her.

"Sorry about that. We were just arguing about Blare. He doesn't want her living with us anymore, and to be honest, neither do I. But she has nowhere else to go. Anyway, we're here to see if you've settled in yet."

I looked behind me to the few boxes of stuff I had, then back to the partners. "No, not really. Why is everyone so worried about me?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Everyone's worried? Who else?"

"Kid trained me until dark today. Not much progress, but still. Now you're here. I don't get it."

Soul sighed. "Look, if you need help unpacking, that's why Maka dragged me here. But if you don't we're leaving now."

Maka laughed. "No, we can stay in chat if she doesn't need help!"

I blinked. "It really isn't that much. I can do it on my own."

"Great, then we're leaving."

Soul grabbed Maka's arm and pulled her down the hall. I looked after them until they turned the corner, then closed my door.

When I turned around, I saw Lord Death staring at me. It was odd, and sort of scary.

"Hey! Hiya! So was Kid too much today?" He asked.

"How. . .how did you get in here?"

"No matter, did Kid give you a hard time? He just lost his Weapons, he may be a bit hard."

"Um, no, he was okay. Why do you ask?"

He laughed. "Kid needs a new partner for his Weapon. Now that Liz and Patty are gone that is. I think you may just suit him."

"Lord Death, I thought Kid said he didn't want me as his partner."

He turned around. "Madelyn, if anyone, I can read Kid like a book. I am his father after all. Kid may say he doesn't want you for a partner, but that's not the truth. Just watch, he'll ask you."

I was so confused. I had no idea what was going on. What was he even talking about?

"Well, by now!"  
Then he was suddenly gone. I was left alone, again.

(Kid's POV)

When Liz and Patty had stormed away, I was left Weaponless. Partnerless. I was alone, again. And then class came. Professor Stein introduced Madelyn and I knew she could be my weapon. Maybe.

She had long black hair that came to her waist with purple tips, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a purple plaid skirt, white shirt, dark purple stockings, and black shoes. She also had a coat much like Maka's that came to her feet, it was white with purple outlines. I could guess her favorite colors right then.

And then father told me to train her, I was even happier. When I went back home I was depressed to leave her, but I had to. Plus, I was putting on the 'you aren't my partner' effect.

I would cut her hair to be perfectly symmetrical, then all would be good.

I almost looked into Liz and Patty's room, but then remembered they were gone. I opened the door anyway.

It was empty. Dad cleaned the furniture out after they took all of their things. It was so lonely.

I opened my window and let the air blow in.

"Ah, symmetry."

And then I went to bed.

_Okay, just so all of you know, in this fanfic, the apartment things the Meisters and Weapons live in in Soul Eater are dorms. They aren't apartments in Death City, they're dorms in DWMA. Okay? So I hope you likeed this chapter!_

_-__**Korazoe**_


	2. Identical Opposites

_Souls Under the Moon_

_Chapter 2_

_Identical Opposites_

_ I've changed it again. You know how I said the apartment things they live in are dorms in my fanfict? Well, I've changed it to those _are_ apartments in Death City and the dorms are places for the students with nowhere else to go. Okay? Good. ONWARD!_

I woke up early the next morning. The sun was just rising and the clock said six. An hour to get ready for school.

I walked to the kitchen and opened a box. Pulling out a pan and spatula, I place them on the stove. Soon I had eggs on a plate and at the table.

Once done with that, I dressed and walked out. It was about six forty-five. I went looking around school. I noticed Meisters and Weapons practicing and saw some Weapons had more than one form. Like A sword and knife. It was interesting.

"I wonder if I can do that," I whispered to myself.

"Madelyn," a voice said from behind me.

I spun around and saw Kid with his hands in his pockets, eyes narrowed, staring and me. From what I read, grim reapers are supposed to be really powerful, so what was he doing in this school anyway? Did Lord Death make him attend? No, he couldn't be _that_ mean.

"Yeah?"

"My father said until you master the transformation, you are my temporary Weapon partner," he said, then his eye twitched. "My _one_ Weapon partner. How asymmetrical it's going to be."

I sort of smiled. "Okay."

He held out his hand and I got the message, transform. I closed y eyes tight and felt a sudden energy come over me, then I was surrounded in blackness. I saw Kid gasp when he looked at me.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

He held me in two hands now. "You aren't a katana anymore. I thought you didn't know how to use more than one transformation."

"I don't."

"Nunchucks."

"What?"

"That's what you are now. So symmetrical."

"Should we report to Lord Death about this?"  
He blinked out of his daze. "Uh, yeah."

Lord Death had nothing to say about this. He just turned his head to the side and said, "eh?"

Kid explained twice, but there really wasn't much to explain. We had no idea what was going on either.

I transformed out of Weapon form and rubbed my head. "Is it a bad thing?"

Death shook his head. "Not at all! If anything, it's wonderful! You can already change form, just. . .without knowing it."

"Lord Death, what if in battle I change into something that wont hurt the enemy. What then? I still don't know how to switch," I said.

Death turned to Kid. "Looks like you need to train her more, Kid."

"Out of all of the kids in school, why me?" Kid asked. "Is it because I'm your son?"

"Nothing like that, son. It's that you have no Weapon partner at the time and if anyone, I want someone skilled, like you, to teach our young Weapon."

He clenched his hands into fists. "Fine, let's go, Madelyn."

We walked down Death hall in silence. I kept my head on the floor as we went along and soon Kid looked up at me.

"Your hair, we have to fix that," he said.

I looked up. "Uh. . .what?"

"It's asymmetrical. We have to fix it. Would you mind if I cut it?" He asked.

I blinked, but shook my head. "No, go ahead."

We had ten minutes before class started, so Kid went to work, pulling scissors from his coat pocket. Soon my hair was down to my shoulders and my bangs were cut short and straight across. The ends were still purple though. The part I really liked was how in the back it was shorter, then came out longer in front. I had to admit, he was good.

"Much better. Now, to class."

Class Crescent Moon was all excited today. Everyone was talking, girls were squealing. It was just full of energy.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Maka walked over, smiling. "You mean you haven't heard? Stein's letting us do whatever w e want! Isn't it great?!"

I looked at Kid. "Can he do that?"

"He most certainly cannot. But that just makes him a nice professor," Kid replied.

"A cool one, that's for sure," Soul said.

I looked back to the class, but then Blackstar blocked my view.

"Why are you looking at them when you could be staring at me, the star?!"

"Uh, Blackstar. Don't bother Madelyn," Tsubaki said.

"What?! I'm not bothering her! She's happy!"

I tried for a smile, but it just didn't fit the picture. Tsubaki stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry! His behavior has been off the charts since last night," she said.

I was so confused. They were always so happy. Ma and pa always told me out in the world everyone was always depressed. What was this?

The small group started talking, an occasional laugh got everyone laughing and sucking in large breaths. I started moving back. I wasn't used to this.

And then Crona walked up holding one arm. I lost it.

"Madelyn, what's wrong?" Maka asked.

"She's probably just dazing off," Soul said.

I took another step back. "I-I-I. . .I'm not used to this. I'm not good at talking. I've only ever talked to my parents. I. . .I have to go."

I turned around and ran. Once out of the academy, I ran down the stairs and into the woods. What was I doing? I had no idea. It was hard to even think.

I huddled down under a tree and hugged my knees. "Ma. . .pa. . ."

"You know, if you run off like that, you'll never make friends."

I looked up and saw Kid in the same position as this morning.

"I can't talk to people."

"Crona used to say that."

I buried my face again. "Crona. What's with him anyway?"

"Crona and Ragnarok are the Demon Sword. Crona used to be alone with nobody to talk to. His mother, a really evil Witch, tried making him a Kishin, it failed. Crona is still recovering thanks to Maka. She was his first actual friend."

I thought about this. I still had no friends. None.

"Why are you here? You aren't even my partner," I said.

I could feel his eyes dig deeper into my soul. "Madelyn, I bet by the time we're done training you, I'll be too attached. So what do you say, partners now?"

I slowly looked up. What Lord Death said last night came back to me and I realized it was true.

"Really?"  
"Yes. Why would I lie?"

I blinked away the tears that had no reason to be there anymore. "Okay."

He held out his hand to help me up and I took it. As soon as our hands touched, I was suddenly surrounded in purple light, and then I was in Weapon form. I did it purposely.

"A throwing star?" Kid asked.

My face appeared on the blade and our eyes locked. "It goes random."

"How many are there?"

"I don't know."

And then the others showed up. Blackstar gaped.

"I'm the assassin! Kid can't be a big assassin star like I am!"

I went back to human form and smiled. "Sorry about that guys."

Maka shrugged. "No biggie. Crona used to do that too!"  
I folded my hands in front of me and started to walk when suddenly something hit me. I fell to the ground and pain shot through my right leg. A flash of black and purple caught my eye.

"Ow!" I shrieked, squeezing my eyes shut.

Kid ran to help me up, but then stopped. "Madelyn, who _is_ that?"

I rolled over and looked into the blue eyes of a boy. He looked like me, almost exactly. Like. . .like. . .a twin.

"I don't know."

And now we were both on our feet. He brushed the dirt from his purple plaid pants, then looked up. All color vanished from his face.

"Maddy?"

I blinked. Only ma and pa called me that. "Who are you?"

"Maddy! It's me, Arashi! Your twin!" He said.

I let out a small laugh. "I don't have siblings, much less a twin. Ma and pa told me so."

And then he was sad. "Ma and pa. . .they. . .they gave me away. Adoption I mean. They could take care of one, but not two. I grew up here in Death City with my rich family. We were always going out. But now we're together again!"

I looked around to see everyone was just as shocked as me. Except. . .Kid.

"The symmetry! Oh how perfect! Stand there! Stand there!" He shouted.

We both looked at him, then at each other. If I really had a twin then I guess Kid's symmetry obsession wouldn't be harmed.

"Arashi, do you have a partner yet?" I asked, he got the message.

"If the soul wave-lengths match, let's do it," he replied with a small smile.

I looked at Kid, he nodded. It was perfect, except. . .Arashi could control his transformation, unlike me.

"My forms are katana, nunchucks, throwing star, and arrows, no bow," Arashi said, "odd combination, I know."

Kid raised an eye brow, but then both(symmetry). "Arrows?"

"Hey Kid! Loosing Liz and Patti might not have been so bad after all!" Soul said.

I could see a smile form on Kid's face, and then we were all smiling. "Yes, I think you're right, Soul."

Arashi scratched his head. "Wait, does that mean I'm excepted already? I mean, we just met."

I shrugged. "I feel a connection to you, and that means I trust you. So, yeah. I've excepted you."

Maka laughed and put her hand on my shoulder. "Looks like you're packing again. You have to live with your twin and Kid."

I slowly looked back to the others, then down to the ground. "I'm not sure if I should be happy or completely and utterly depressed."

With my head down, I couldn't see anyone, but I heard Tsubaki and Blackstar laughing. Soon everyone joined in and I looked up. Nothing funny was there, but I started as well.

And from the woods, we all heard the lunch bell and started walking back to DWMA. I slowed to be next to Arashi.

"So, I need to get to know you," he said.

I sighed. "There's not much to know. Ma and pa kept me in the house, all of the time, told me everyone outside was bad people. I actually started to fear stepping out of the house after a while. I was never taught anything about being a Weapon, but I knew I was one. Every time I asked about it, ma would glare, then pa would almost slap me. Ma never let him though. They told me being a Weapon or Meister was a very bad thing and I should never talk about it. Now I know they filled me with lies that were never true. I mean, everyone I've met so far is really cool."

Arashi looked ahead. "I've been forced to practice being a Weapon even before entering DWMA this year. My adoptive parents have always been bad about that, forcing it on everyone. So I guess you could say I'm good, but not really, I never put effort into it."

I laughed. "We are very different. Here you are, not wanting to be in this, and here I am, trying my best. We are quite the opposite."

"Why is it we even are wearing the same cloths?" He asked. "You just met me."

I shrugged. "I don't believe in coincidence though."

"I don't believe in destiny."

"I like the colors we're wearing."

"Ugh, I hate them! Personally, I think blue is better."

"I can change it into blue, you know. Ma taught me many things about clothes, being a tailor and all. I can make it look the same, but blue."

He slowly nodded. "I would like that."

And that's what happened that night. Kid had someone move all of our things to his place so I taught Arashi a few things and made him dye his own clothes. It saved time, I guess.

"Okay, I have your room ready," Kid said, walking into my now box empty dorm.

I stood and smoothed down my skirt, then the three of us all transformed. To my luck, it was throwing star form and nothing big. Kid jumped onto his skateboard and we rode to his house.

Opening the door to mine and Arashi's room was like opening the door to Heaven. I had never seen such a big room with so much stuff in my life! One half was all purple, the other blue. Of course. Made me wonder how they got it all done in a few hours.

Of course there was the same of everything on each side, must be symmetrical. A bed in each corner next to a window. A desk with nice, comfortable chairs, small rug, dresser, closet door, and bookshelf. All aligned as well.

Arashi fell onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm going to love living with this kid, Kid."  
And when Death The Kid walked into the room we both turned to face him. But my body wasn't under my control and I ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you, Kid!" I shouted.

I could feel his hesitation before he hugged me back, and when I pulled back to smile into his eyes, I saw him blush.

"Your welcome, but I don't understand what you're thanking me for."

I spun in a circle, letting my arms out. "This! This room! I've never had a room like this, much less lived in a mansion! Only my books could bring me to a room this size, pulling me from my cooped up reality."

They watched me for a while, then looked at each other. I was still spinning, my bare feet reaching out for the soft carpet. I loved it.

"The bathroom is down the hall, kitchen to the left of the bathroom, family room to the right. My quarters is up the stairs. The big black door is my room. Only rule is knock anything out of place or unfold the triangular toilet paper, you get kicked out to sleep in the yard," Kid said, then he turned around and the door closed behind him.

I stopped spinning and fell onto my bed. "Hey Arashi."

"Hm?"

"How come I feel like I've known you for years and we're already buddy buddy?"

He looked up. "We were two when ma and pa gave me away. I have a good memory, that's why I remember you, but I really never _knew_ you. Much like what you said earlier, it's the connection I feel that makes me trust you."

"How about we each give a full explanation of what we're like?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Then the lights went out. My guess was it was automatic, so I paid no attention to it.

"Well, I grew up here in Death City," I began, "I like the colors purple and white. My favorite food is orange chicken, ma made it for me all of the time. I like reading big books and running around, letting my legs move. I used to run in our backyard on my birthday, the only day ma and pa would let me outside. Not even the backyard any other day but then. I've always been shy to people, but talk a lot if I know you well. I'm a light sleeper and will wake to a tiptoe. I'm also good with fire. I get cold really easily. Pa would stack me with blankets each and every night, then I would still crawl into their bed to be next to their warm bodies, _with_ the pile of blankets. And I was still chilled. Funny, huh?"

I could see the smile on his face, even through the darkness.

"Well, I too grew up here. I like blue and white, favorite food is rice with tons of soy sauce, I had to cook it myself because nobody in my house likes it. I hate reading, it hurts my head, and running makes me tired. I prefer video games on the couch or sleeping. I like talking to people, it makes me feel good to get everything out. I'm a really heavy sleeper and wont wake to a bomb, not even if it were right next to my ear. I get so warm I don't need blankets. I guess we're the exact opposite."

I was getting sleepy and I slipped down under the blanket. My eyes fluttered closed and I was out.

"Night. . .Arashi."

"Goodnight, Maddy."

(Kid's POV)

I watched them both fall asleep through the small crack in the door. I wasn't spying, simply peeking in and watching while in deep conversation.

I wanted to know more about them if they were going to be my Weapon partners. And now I did.

Walking to the control panel of the house, I turned the heat blanket on Madelyn's bed on high, then Arashi's low. Unlike Elizabeth and Patricia, they looked almost identical. Although their personalities were opposites. It was almost perfect.

So many Weapon forms, like Tsubaki. But none matched up. And what good was Arashi's arrows without a bow? Unless. . .

No. I would think about it in the morning. For now, sleep was at the top of my list.

I walked up the stairs and into my room. Pulling off my jacket, I fell into bed. I rubbed my head, then turned to my side.

"Been a day, and I've replaced them. Wonder how that must feel. Goodnight, Elizabeth, Patricia. Goodnight Madelyn, Arashi."

_I went too fast in this one! I don't want this fanfiction to be rushed! Hey, I was going to have Madelyn and Arashi have a pistol form just to keep the pinky shooting awesomeness, but ended up with the great bow and arrow idea. Sorry. Imagine Kid with all of these different Weapons! Personally, I don't think it's right. Pistols is perfect for him and this is different. I may change it later. Anyway, bye for now!_

_-__**Korazoe**_


	3. Tigers, Polar Bears, Sandwich Fights

_Souls Under the Moon_

_Chapter 3_

_Tigers, Polar Bears, Sandwich Fights_

_ Here we go again. . .hope you enjoy. . .so. . .tired! 2:46 am, want. . .sleep. . .no. . .FOOD! ONWARD!_

Maybe it was just my imagination, but when my eyes fluttered open, I thought I saw a baby tiger in front of me. It was crazy and I lifted my hands to rub my eyes. After blinking a few times, I noticed I wasn't imagining it. There was a tiger in my bed! A baby, but still.

I screamed and back up to the wall. Arashi was up in seconds, but I don't think he was fully conscious.

"A tiger!" I shouted, pointing.

And suddenly it wasn't a tiger anymore. It was a human. She had a pair of black glasses and a book in her hand. Her hair was blonde and she had cute tiger ears, then a tail. She was dressed in black pants and yellow sweater. I thought for a moment. . .nothing like Maka's cat, Blare.

"I'm a tiger, get over it," she said in a very annoyed voice.

"Witch?" Arashi asked, stumbling over.

"No. I hate Witches, I'm always mistaken for one. Just like Blare and Raw. Please, I'd never join their clan. I'm a _tiger_."

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked.

She rolled her yellow eyes. "Well, I was wondering around outside in the dark when I saw the open window, so I came in. You don't mind to you? It was freezing out there."

And then Kid came in. "I heard a scream, wha—Tia! What are you doing?!"

The girl jumped off my bed and stood there. "Must I continue to explain? I was cold, so I came in through the window."

Kid crossed the room and glared at her. "Unless you want to be a pet, then stay out of my house."

She smirked. "Oh so now the offers open? Well, if it means good food, a roof over my head, and bathes, then I'm all for it. I'll be the house pet."

I could see the shock on Kid's face, but I bet mine was worse. He just invited a tiger to come be the house pet. What kind of reaper does that?!

She walked over to me. "I'm sorry for intruding, my name is Tia Tigress. Nice to meet you. . .?"

She was suddenly sweet. "Madelyn Kaine."

We shook hands and she turned to Arashi. "And you are?"

"Arashi Kaine."

I blinked. "You go by Kaine? I thought you were adopted?"

"I kept my last name."

Tia turned back to Kid. "Food?"

Soon we were all in the kitchen eating symmetrical beacon and waffles. No kidding. It was so perfect, I was so confused. How could he do that?

Then Tia jumped in her chair and squealed. "Can Raw come and be a house pet too?!"

Kid sighed. "Fine. But he has to be a good one."

"Who's Raw?" I asked, lifting my chopsticks and slipping a waffle piece in.

"Oh, he's my other animal friend," Tia said. "He's a polar bear cub. Cute little guy. When I'm in my animal form, I appear to be a tiger cub, but I'm actually just really small. Raw really is a child. He's only five, you know?"

At first Tia seemed like a mean one, but now she just seemed to talk a lot. I wondered what Raw was like.

"Wow, can't _wait_ to meet him," Arashi said, sarcastically. Of course.

Narrowing her eyes, Tia raised her hand and her nails slightly grew. "Raw is the most ador-"

And then a white thing, a polar bear cub, came flying in from the window and landed right in the middle of the table, then transformed into a little boy.

He was really pale with litter polar bear ears and a small tail. He wore a white fluffy coat and white shorts with a white shirt. His brown hair was an absolute mess.

He sat up and blinked. "Sorry 'bout that. I was supposed to land on the floor. Hey Tia!"

She reached for him and picked the small boy up. He fit right into her arms, he was so small. "Guess what?!"

"Um. . .Death The Kid got really angry with you and gave you the offer to stay as a house pet and you agreed and now I can be one too? Right?"

"Exactly! Look here! This is Madelyn and Arashi Kaine, Kid's new Weapons since Liz and Patti left."

I held out my hand and Raw shook it.

"I'm Raw Polu! Do you get my last name? Because I'm a polar bear, it's Po, then lu is added! Get it?! It's so cool!"

Kid stood up and looked at the clock. "Oh look, it's time for school. Come one now."

I looked down at my pajamas, then quickly ran to my room, changed, and went back down.

"Okay, lets go!"

In class, Stein rolled in and pointed a duck leg(from the duck he had just dissected) at Arashi and I, then told up to stand up.

"These are Death The Kids new partners. Now please sit down."

"Stein, why did you introduce them? You never introduce new partners," a girl said.

He smiled. "Because the girl doesn't like to be addressed in public."

I narrowed my eyes and suddenly my hand turned into a throwing star and almost hit Stein, but he quickly dodged it and the star came back to me and disappeared.

"Violent one she is!" The professor shouted, then in a mumble, added, "how I would like to dissect her."  
And then Arashi and Kid were both glaring.

How odd.

"Now, to class. Our dissection of the day is rabbit! Who's going to lead us?"

Maka's hand flew up. "I want to lead the dissection today! Soul did it last!"

Stein nodded and she hopped down to the front desk. She grabbed the knife and looked up. "So, first we mark the area of cutting."

I had to hold my breath and try not to vomit. It was hard and I almost fainted. When it was over and the bell rang for lunch, I stood up and was out the door in seconds.

"Madelyn!" Kid shouted, catching up with Arashi trailing behind.

"Sorry, couldn't stand it anymore."

We walked to the lunch room and sat at a table. Kid told us academy food is terrible and we just come to the lunch room to talk.

"Kid," I said, "did you turn up my blanket last night? For once I was only half cold."  
"Half? You were still cold?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm never really warm. So you did? How did you know?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I overheard you two talking on my way to the bedroom. You don't mind do you?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all. Arashi?"

"Now he knows our favorite foods, he'll cook them. We're fine. I don't mind."

"Now down to business," Kid said, "you two don't have any souls yet. We can't go on a mission until Madelyn gets the transforming down, so every night before we go to bed, we're going to practice. And Arashi, you need to talk about it at night. We need to get you two going."

"Kid, I have a question," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"If Arashi is an arrow, then maybe my last transformation is a bow. Do you think that's possible? We are twins after all."

"Let's go try!" Arashi said, jumping up.

In the woods, Arashi transformed into one arrow. Kid then looked at me.

"How are you supposed to kill many people with one arrow?" I asked, not transforming.

"My friend once shot me out of a normal bow. I shoot and kill on person, and faster than you can reload a bow, I come back to your hand and am loaded. Simple, right?"

"Transform, Madelyn."

I did, but not to a bow. It was katana form. I cursed myself, then tried again, it wouldn't go.

Arashi turned back to a human. "Madelyn, concentrate all of your energy and all of your mind on changing into a bow. Think of it as hard as you can."

My face appeared on the blade and I nodded. "Yeah, right."

I thought hard, I wanted to change into a bow and I did. It was a black bow. Arashi was a black arrow.

Kid loaded Arashi and shot him at a tree, and then he was back. We were out there until we heard the bell ring. I transformed back to human and we walked into school.

Halfway to class, Kid stopped dead in his tracks.

"We have a problem."

I looked at him. "What? What's the problem?"

He pointed ahead of us and I saw the two girs, Liz and Patti, from my first day. They were walking straight at us.

"Kid, I'm sorry we ran away," Liz said. "I was stupid and now we're back."

Patti nodded. "Yep!"  
I blinked. "Oh."

Arashi stepped forward. "Hey! We're his partners now! You two left!"  
Liz stepped up to his height. "You wanna go pretty boy? We're the Thompson Sisters!"

I moved back a little. "Oh, I can go. I don't have to stay with Kid."

Patti started yelling at me and Liz kept backing Arashi up to the wall. I had the urge to hide behind Kid who was standing so perfectly still.

"Enough!" He finally shouted. "Liz, Patti, you two left. You two walked away. Madelyn and Arashi are my partners now. I'm sorry."

Liz spun around to face Kid. "What? After two days you've already replaced us?! Kid! We used to be so close! We fought a Kishin together!"  
Kid shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry, but you aren't my partners anymore."

I moved behind Arashi. I didn't know these girls'. I couldn't talk around them.

Suddenly the bell was ringing and students were grabbing their things and leaving. Kid turned around to face Arashi and I.

"We're going home now. Madelyn, Arashi, come."

We started to walk away and I looked over my shoulder at the other twins. They were staring in shock at Kid as we walked away.

"Wasn't that a bit hard, Kid?" I asked.

He shook his head. "They can take care of themselves. They're fine. I bet father will let them be partners even though they're both Weapons."

Back at home, we practiced more in Kid's backyard. It was different, but we managed. And it passed by quickly with success. I was getting better.

When I was in nunchuck form, Raw tackled me and I went back to human. He hugged me and laughed. "Maddy!"

Tia pulled him off and helped me up. "Sorry, Maddy. Raw has a liking for you."

I smiled. "No, it's okay. Kid, is dinner done."

He walked out of the sliding glass door to the kitchen and nodded. "Dinner is served. Come in."

Plates of orange chicken and rice were set around the table for five people. I sat down in between Kid and Arashi, and Tia and Raw sat across from us. I saw Kid grip the table, stand up, and sit at the end of the table. Symmetry. Right down the middle of him.

"Thank you, Kid," I said lightly.

He straightened up. "Your welcome."

Tia was reading, Raw was building a monster out of his food, Arashi was stuffing himself, Kid was politely eating, and I sat in silence. Watching.

"Maddy, aren't you going to eat?" Arashi asked.

My eyes flickered down. "Yes."  
I picked up a piece of chicken with the chopsticks and slipped it into my mouth. The sweetness spread, and then it filled me. I was in Heaven, really. I hated eating y favorite foods because once it was gone, it was gone for a long time.

"It's very good."

Tia set her book down on her lap and tried to grab the chicken with the chopsticks, but failed. "May I have a fork? It's a much better tool."

Kid stood and opened a drawer, then threw Tia the fork. Soon everyone wanted one.

"I'm tired," Arashi said, stretching out his arms, "I'm going to bed."

Raw jumped off the chair, when he hit the ground, he was in polar bear form. Tia did the same.

"Ooh! I call Raw as my pet!" Arashi said, raising his hand.

Tia jumped into my arms in tiger form. "Oh goody, I wanted to be Maddy's anyway."

I laughed. "You're sleeping at the end of the bed, Tia."

We all looked at Kid. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, then stood up. He grabbed his coat off the back of the chair and walked over to us.

"I have no say in this."

As he started to walk up the stairs, he began unbuttoning the top few buttons of his white shirt. Arashi followed him up with Raw sleeping in his arms. I slowly started to walk with one hand on the banister. Soon Tia jumped out of my arms and ran the rest of the way.

Kid mounted the second flight of stairs while the rest of us turned to the right and walked down the hall until we came to our room. I lowered myself to the bed and leaned against the wall. Arashi laid Raw down at the end of his bed and collapsed.

"Night, Maddy."

The lights went out and I was surrounded in darkness. It was eating me alive. I quickly stood up and tiptoed to the door, Arashi was already in a deep sleep.

Out in the hall, there was the smallest light from the candles lining the walls. I moved down the stairs and looked around. The door beckoned me forth and I found myself outside in the grass of the front yard.

I calmed myself down and forced away the deathly cold air. The moon was right above me and I stared up at it.

"You're okay, Madelyn. You aren't going to run," I told myself.

And then there was a hand on my shoulder. When I spun around, Kid was staring at me, his golden eyes letting off light.

"Are you okay, Maddy?" He asked.

I swallows and forced a nod. "Yeah. . .yeah I'm fine. I just hate being the only one awake in a dark, cold room. Coming outside always calms me."

"I see," he nodded, "well, would you mind coming in? When someones out in the yard at this hour, it wakes me up. I sensed you and couldn't stand it."

"Yeah, okay. Sorry."

I walked into the house with him following. And that's when it hit me. Kid really looked good in his white button up shirt with the first few open and black pants. Why I thought that, no idea.

I stopped in front of the kitchen and he looked at me.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

And then he grabbed my arm and led me to the table. Once I was sitting, he snapped his fingers and worked his grim reaper magic. The fridge opened and he gestured to me.

I stood and walked over. "What is there?"

"Fruit, meats, vegetables, everything a fridge should contain. Oh look there's even bread. Well?"

I laughed and said, "sandwich."

"Death Special or just a normal sandwich?"

"Special."

The grin on his face said he was expecting that. He pulled out the ingredients and set to work while I sat back down.

And when a plate with a sandwich was set in front of me and Kid sat on the other side of the table, I just stared at it. It looked like a normal sandwich. Maybe he hadn't heard me? No, he grinned. What was this?

I picked it up and sank my teeth in. First breaking through the tender bread, then hitting the lettuce. By the time I was down to the tomato, I knew this _was_ the special. It was amazing.

And then I hit the meat. I didn't know what it was, maybe a mix?

"So?" He asked.

I set it back down and looked into his eyes. "Whoa."

"Just whoa?"

"There's nothing else to it. Not even whoa can explain it."

And then he smiled while I took another bite. When he stood, I didn't pay attention, you know, up until he walked over and stole a piece. I smacked his hand as he back up laughing.

"I made it, give me something!" He laughed.

I picked up the plate and pushed myself up against the counter. "No!"

He moved forward and I went to the side, and then he came at me. I threw the sandwich at his face.

"Now eat it!"

He stood there wiping the mayonnaise from his face, then looked up. "Oh you're dead."

I laughed and backed up. He was determined to catch me and shove tomatoes in my face, so I moved in a circle around the table. And then when I moved back, he reached for my left arm, but grabbed the right one. I was caught and soon had tomatoes and melted cheese running down my face. I slid to me knees and he did the same. We sat there laughing.

"I think I want a shower," I managed to get out.

He nodded. "Yeah."

We climbed the first flight of stairs and I moved down the hall to the bathroom. He had his own private one. Lucky.

Once in the shower, I washed everything off, then let the hot water soak me for a little. Then after getting out and drying myself with a fluffy black towel, I dressed and walked out. Kid was just in his doorway when I passed. I could help but laugh.

"That was. . .interesting," he said, smiled, then disappeared behind his doors.

I walked into my room and slipped under my blanket. Then I felt the temperature of the blanket rise and a small smile formed.

"Thank you, and good night, Death The Kid."


	4. Drowning in Non Melting Snow

_Souls Under the Moon_

_Chapter 4_

_Drowning In Non Melting Snow _

_ Goddess, I have to stop staying up so late. Anyway, chapter four. Let's go._

Saturday. Day off. I could sleep in today.

No. I couldn't.

Tia jumped on me and I just rolled over, and when she raised her paw to scratch, I smacked her off the bed. I was _not_ getting up. No way.

"Maddy! Get up!" She shouted into my ear once she was back up.

And then she changed into human form and grabbed the back of my shirt, and pulled me up. I wriggled out of her grasp and spun around, kicking her in the face.

"Ow!" She shrieked.

"Don't you dare touch me again!"

"But Raw and Arashi already left, they left a long time ago. Kid's just waiting for us."

I rubbed my eyes and then looked at her again. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"Beach."

All thoughts of going disappeared and I turned back to my bed. "Forget it, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh come on! What's wrong? Is it the water? Because I'm a cat, and I hate water. But this is going to be fun!"

"Nope, not going anywhere. I beaches, I hate water, I'm not leaving this house."

And then the door swung open and Kid stood there. His black coat was swung over his shoulder and his golden eyes were narrowed.

"Get dressed. You're coming if we have to drag you out of the house."

Tia nodded. "Yeah, what he said!"

So I walked to the closet and they left. Once dressed, I found them out in the front yard and the three of us walked down to the beach.

I saw Raw in human form riding on something and when Arashi's head popped out of the water, I saw Raw was on his shoulders. Arashi waved to us, then dived back under.

Tia jumped up and down, then put her finger to her lips. "Ti Ti Tigress!"

And she was suddenly in a swimsuit, jumping into the water. Raw jumped off Arashi and did cannonball, splashing Tia. When I looked around, I saw Kid was floating on his back.

"I thought you hated water, Kid!" Tia called over to him.

"Only when it gets on my clothes, Tia."

I walked over to a tree and sat under it, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them. Arashi spit water in Tia's face and she dunked him under. Raw jumped on her back and pulled her under, giving Arashi time to swim up, grab Raw, and get away.

"Maddy! I need back up here!" Tia called, waving me over.

I shook my head. "No, I'm good."

She was dunked again, and came splashing up. "Maddy! I need help!"

I resisted the urge to run at them and save Tia. I couldn't stand water. I would sit in the sand and watch until we went home.

"Maddy! Madelyn! Help!" She shrieked.

Raw was standing on her shoulders now, picking at her hair. She screamed and pushed him off, only to be tackled by Arashi.

I looked around, but didn't see Kid. I figured he was probably under the water somewhere, minding his own business.

I was wrong.

I was suddenly picked up by the arms and being walked to the water. When I was dropped in, the cold feeling surrounded me and I stood there – my feet pressed against the soft sand – in disbelief.

"And then I was the one being dunked by Raw and Arashi. When I came back up, Tia was pulling them away and swimming towards me. I swam in a circle and saw Arashi pop up behind Tia and faster than he could transform, I splashed him and gave Tia time to swim. Then I set out to find Kid.

I found him smiling a little farther away. I quickly swam over, splashed him, then glared.

"You did that, didn't you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You need to join in on the fun, Maddy. Water wont hurt you."

I looked down. "It's not that. Um. . .I don't go near water for different reasons."

"And what are those reasons?"

"Well. I-"

And then I was under water. Arashi holding me down. I saw the bubbles escape my lips and the air drained. I thrashed around, and when I was let up, I gasped, trying to collect all the air I could, but nothing came in. it was all blocked.

Water never allows me to breath. I go under for too long, when I come back up, it's like I'm still under. None of them knew this, and now I was drowning above water.

"Maddy?" Arashi asked.

I coughed and spit out water and tried sucking in again, but it was as if more liquid came right in.

"Madelyn!" He shouted.

I gripped Arashi's shoulder for support and let what little air out, but with a lot of the water. It all came out, and I didn't suck back in. Instead, I stumbled out of the water and fell to the sand. The last thing I saw was Kid standing over me, working his grim reaper magic. Pulling all of the water from my lungs, and forcing in air. All without even moving from his standing position, much less his hands.

And then I was out.

When my eyes flickered open, I was still on the beach, just wrapped in a towel, on a bench. Raw and Tia were still in the water, but Arashi and Kid were talking over under a tree.

I could breath again. All was fine. I sat up and hugged the towel closer. The only thing wrong was I was shivering more than usual. I was deathly cold and wasn't getting any warmer.

I stood, but nearly fell again. My legs couldn't hold my weight, but I managed to get to the boys' anyway.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Half an hour," Arashi replied. "I'm so sorry, Maddy. It was my fault and I take full responsibility. But, what was that anyway?"

I sighed and told them how it works. I discovered it when I was in the bath one night, at the age five. Ma and pa helped me then.

"And now you avoid going under water?" Arashi asked.

I nodded.

I shivered again and gripped the towel. It was a black one, like in the bathroom, and was absorbing the heat, but I was still freezing.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"Tia! Raw! We're leaving!" Arashi shouted.

They crawled out of the water and we made our way back to the house. I immediately grabbed my blanket and pulled it over my shoulders with the towel and huddled up in a chair in the kitchen while Kid made lunch.

He placed a huge bowl of macaroni on the table and Tia squealed.

"Raw! It's our favorite!" She shrieked. "Kid makes the best macaroni!"

"Kid makes the best everything," Arashi replied, filling his bowl past the rim.

I hardly ate anything, but it was so good. Although I could hardly hold the spoon due to the shivering, I still finished the nearly empty bowl.

"I'm gonna go to my room," I said, standing up.

I walked up the stairs and entered the room. I sat at the desk and pulled out a pencil. I began to draw on a blank paper. When Arashi finally entered, he looked over my shoulder and gasped.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"It's not a who. It's just a random person I came up with. Why does everyone ask who?" I replied.

He brought his chair over and watched me, and soon I had a full figure on the paper. It was girl, she was sitting in a meadow.

"How do you do that?"

"I just do. Could you turn the heat up?"

I watched him walk to the box on the wall and turn the heat up. When it rose, I let the blanket loose a little, but found it helped and pulled it back tight.

"You should draw me a dragon destroying the town and then Lord Death riding the dragon! You really should! And then-"

"I'm not your personal artist, Arashi. Leave me alone."

He stopped waving his hands in the air and looked at me. "What's wrong, Maddy?"

"I said leave me alone!"

He backed up, then left the room. I went and closed both windows, slipped into bed, and huddled up against the wall. Every time I saw the sun, it was as if he was laughing at me.

_Why?_

I asked myself this over and over again with no answers. Nothing came to me. Nothing even really mattered.

"Stop it," I told myself, "stop it. Stop. It."

I stood up and hugged the blankets, but walked out. I found Arashi and the others watching something in the family room. I sat down next to my twin.

"I'm sorry, Arashi."

"It's fine."

"What are we watching?"

"Some random thing that was on. To be honest, I don't really know."

It was about some girl changing into a Vampire one day out of random. Then a car hitting her, she stand up and attacks the people inside. Nothing to interesting.

"Can we go out for dinner?" Tia suddenly asked. "I want a burger from a fast food restaurant."

Kid turned his head. "Why?"

"Because it just sounds good right now."

"Fine. Where?"

I began to doze off as they made the plans for dinner. A dream started to form, it was a nice, happy one. It appeared out of nowhere and I reached out to the soft, warm feeling. I almost had it. . .almost. . .and. . ._whack!_

My eyes snapped open and my hand flew to my head where there was no a large bump forming. "Ow! That hurt!"

Tia stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at me. "Time for dinner! Let's go!"

I looked around and saw that the boys' were all gone. All three of them left for the restaurant already.

"Okay, okay."

I stood up and the blanket and towel fell off. My clothes were dry now, and I was better. Still cold, but it was the usual freeze, not deathly. It was my day coldness, I could take it.

We walked outside and I saw Arashi flash, then change into Weapon form. He was in throwing star mode and in Kid's hand. Raw was a little polar bear at the moment. The look Kid gave me said transform.

I fixed all my thoughts on changing to throwing star mode and I felt a burst of energy swirl around me, and then I was a star. Kid picked me up and I saw Tia turn tiger. Kid jumped onto his skateboard and motioned for Raw and Tia to do the same. Them in their animal forms was really small and every could fit.

Once his coat was on, Kid raised the skateboard into the air and we were off. After about ten minutes of travel, we arrived at our destination. Burger Break.

"Everyone off and into human form," Kid said.

Tia and Raw jumped and landed on their feet as humans and Arashi and I did the same. Kid sucked his skateboard back up and we went in.

We sat at the far corner with our food after ordering. Tia giggled when she sank her teeth into the burger.

I stared at my fries and burger, then looked up at everyone. "Must I eat it?"

"That cost money, eat it," Arashi said, pointing at me.

Kid shook his head. "I show them I'm Death's son and we get it free. We are in Death City after all."

I pushed the food away and leaned my head on the back of the booth seat. I wanted to go back to that dream. It was so warm there. There were no worries.

And then I began to drift off again. All of the groups laughing faces faded and the warmness came to me. It filled me and I actually began to sweat, something I hadn't done in. . .forever. I had never been able so sweat because I was always so cold.

"Madelyn! Get up!"

My eyes opened and I saw Arashi was stuffing himself, Kid was evening out his food with symmetry, Tia was filing her nails, and Raw was poking the buns. Nobody had said my name.

I sat up straight. "Who said my name?"

They all looked at me. Arashi raised an eye brow, Tia rolled her eyes, Raw cocked his head to the side and Kid replied, "nobody."

Looking around the room, I blinked a few times. "Okay, whatever."

I sat in silence as everyone finished their food. Nothing made sense at the moment and I wasn't in the mood to try to.

"Is everyone ready to go home?" Kid asked, looking around the table.

Arashi stretched. "I'm ready for bed."

Tia yawned. "No kidding."

I stood up, but almost stumbled. Arashi caught me at the last moment.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

I nodded, but held onto his shoulder. "Just side affects from the drowning scene. I'm fine."

I tried taking another step, and this time Kid caught me. I gripped his jacket and Arashi's arm.

"Yeah, I'm not okay. Can we go home?" I asked.

Raw jumped into Arashi's other arm and we headed out the door. Once on the skateboard and safely in Kid's hand as a throwing star, we left for home.

I was leaning on Arashi and Kid as we entered the house and Tia turned to animal form. She walked at my feet and a few times I almost stumbled.

"Tia, out of the way," Arashi said as we climbed the stairs.

She looked up. "Well excuse me if I'm worried for her. I want to be by my dying friend."

"She's not dying," Kid replied.

I laughed a little. "I would look much worse if I were dying, Tia."

"More pale than you already are?" She asked.

"Believe it or not, yeah. More pale."

We made it to Arashi's and my room and I was laid on the bed, piled with blankets, and then they all left. I stared up at the ceiling, unable to get up and go watch something on TV with them. It was terrible.

And then the door opened. Kid came in with a bowl and spoon. I very slowly sat up.

"I'm not sick you know. This isn't necessary," I said, but gratefully took the bowl into my cold hands.

"You can't get up, it's the least I could do. You never even ate anything at dinner," he replied.

I lifted the spoon to my lips. The sweet smell floated up and the soup went down my throat, leaving a warm feeling as it went down. But the warmth only lasted for about five seconds before the cold replaced it.

I reached for my blanket, but Kid was suddenly unbuttoning his coat and draping it over my shoulders. I pulled it closer because it's warmth was amazing.

"Thank you."  
He nodded and started heading for the door. I watched him swing it open, look back at me, then leave. Half an hour later, when I was nearly asleep, Arashi came stomping into the room. Behind him trailed Tia and Raw, both laughing, in animal form.

My eyes flew open and the terrible coldness of reality came flooding back. Dreams always warm me up, it's just getting to sleep that's hard, cold.

"Arashi, you woke me," I said coldly.

I fell heavily onto his bed. "Sorry."

And then he was asleep. Tia and Raw _both_ at the end of_ his_ bed. Not even Tia was with me. She was curled up with Raw. I cursed under my breath. I felt so alone.

My soup bowl was still half full on my night side table and I grabbed it. All of it's warmth was gone, but I finished it anyway. Then pulled Kid's coat closer, and wrapped myself in the blankets. Yet I was still freezing. I wished I had ma and pa's warmth from when I was little. And even when I became the age I am now, sixteen, I still crawled into their bed. I wished they were here now, even if they filled me with lies. It was all to protect me anyway.

When the lights finally turned off, I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to face the darkness that surrounded my body. I tried drifting off into a warm dream, but all that appeared were nightmares.

One in which I woke up to a burning house. Everyone was screaming and running, but I just sat there in my bed, watching it go down. Because I was trapped in a bubble. In that bubble, the normal coldness was gone and replaced with something much worse. It was like daggers of ice were sticking into me. I was so cold in the bubble watching everyone else burn to death, so warm. So hot. I wished we could just trade places. I was so. . .cold. So cold.

I shot up in bed. The blanket fell off and the coat did as well. I looked up and saw Arashi's window was open. It was lightly snowing outside and the wind was blowing in.

A snowflake fell in through the window and I caught it in my hand. When I read books, the author says that when the character caught the snowflake, it melts in their hand. This one never did. The snowflake never melted, but stayed in my hand, full. Was I really that cold?

I got up, shivering, and closed the window. I saw Arashi slowly wake and look at me. He had no blankets on and was obviously sweating.

"I'm sorry, Arashi," I said. "Should I open it back up?"

He shook his head and sat up, then slowly reached for my pale hand that held the snowflake. He looked at it, then back up at me.

"You really are cold, aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"How does it work? You can't just be cold randomly, can you?"

I slid the snowflake into his hand and watched it fade into a clear water, then looked into his eyes. "I don't know."

"How could you not know? Maybe ma and pa did."

I sat on his bed and looked down at my pale hands. "Nobody really remembers things from when they were babies, so I guess it started then, back when I was a baby."

"You should probably go to bed now. You must be dying right now."

I stood up and walked to my bed, but just stared at it. "Hey Arashi."

"Hm?"

He had slipped back down and started falling asleep again.

"We met a few days ago. Do you think of me as a twin, or an acquaintance?"

"A twin, Madelyn. You're my sister."

As he drifted off, I smiled and grabbed Kid's coat. I walked out of the room and up the second flight of stairs and into Kid's room. He was sleeping in his bed and I set his coat at the end of his bed. Then started to walk out when I heard his smooth voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I stopped and slowly turned around. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're paler than before."

I watched him sit up, then watched him stand. He grabbed the coat and slipped it on, then those golden eyes turned to me.

"Arashi had his window open and it's snowing."

His eyes turned to the left window, then to the right. Then trained on me again. "Yes, you're right. It is snowing."

I walked to one window and opened it, then reached my hand out. I waited, and then a snowflake fell into my hand. It never melted, and I showed Kid. He raised an eye brow and looked at my face.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"It's how cold I am."

Turning back to the window, I closed my eyes. I felt the wind hit my face.

What would happen next?


	5. What's Going On?

_Souls Under the Moon_

_Chapter 5_

_What's Going On?_

_ Okay, it gets all romantic in the beginning, but more into action and their daily life later. I'm so eager to throw in a fight, but I'm waiting for the right moment! Anyway, ONWARD!_

The snow was falling in through the window now. I flinched when one hit my cheek. It was so cold.

And then I was filled with warmth. Where was it coming from? What was it? I couldn't remember the last time I was like this. So. . .warm. Yet it was how people normally felt when they were standing in the middle of a rainstorm. That was _my_ warm.

I slowly reached up and realized what made this warmth. I moved my hand back, but then back up to Kid's arm. He was hugging me. I slowly opened my eyes, then fell back into his arms. For once since ma and pa died, I was warm. I was surrounded in his arms, and safe from that bitter cold.

"You're so pale," he muttered.

"It's like being in a blizzard, but ten times worse," I whispered back.

I could hear him laugh a little. "Must be terrible."

I suddenly felt him pull back a little and I spun around and buried my face in his chest. "No. Don't go. I can't stand the cold anymore."

His arms tightened. "Okay."

And then I began to drift off. I was about to fall asleep. I couldn't remember the last time sleep was so easy, something I could do on my own.

And then I was out.

_**Souls Under the Moon**_

Everything was so bright and warm. It was like walking in the sun. I was walking towards something, but what was it? A person? I think it was.

The figure was facing away from me, but I could make out that it was tall male dressed in. . .what was he dressed in? The light was blinding me.

And then a snow began to fall and I was cold again. Wind whipped through my hair and now I was walking in a cold wasteland. The figure was still up ahead and I was determined to reach him.

I covered my eyes to keep the snow from falling in my face, but left just enough room to make sure he didn't disappear. I was almost there. Just a few more steps! And. . .and. . .

I bolted up in bed. I was in bed? Wasn't I just. . .no. . .wait.

I looked around and saw Arashi snoring with Tia and Raw at his feet, and then I noticed I didn't have Kid's coat. That meant I really did go to his room to give it back last night and that meant. . oh. How would I get through the day without that being brought up?

And then I remembered the dream. What was that about? Maybe the walking in the sun part was when I was still wrapped in Kid's arms, and when he placed me in bed, I was in the frozen wasteland. That could be right. It fitted.

I slipped out of bed and dressed in my normal clothes. Looking out the window, I saw a thin layer of snow covering the ground. It would be hard to get through the day.

But then it hit me. A dramatic change in the weather. One moment it was sunny and we were at the beach when the next it was snowing and icy. What was going on?

I ran to Arashi and shook him awake. "Get up!"

"It's Sunday, leave me alone," he graoned.

"The weather, Arashi!" I shouted. "It snowed! I'm so stupid! How could we not notice this?"

And his eyes snapped open and he moved to the window. "Weren't we just at the beach in the sun yesterday? And then you caught the snowflake last night. What is this?"

"We have to wake Kid," I said, walking to the door as he gathered up Tia and Raw.

Once up the stairs we burst into his room, but instead of being in bed, he was at the window, head on the glass.

"Kid," Arashi said, handing me the still sleeping Tia and Raw, "we have a problem."

"I've noticed that, Arashi. This morning father called all students back to DWMA. On a Sunday," Kid replied.

I looked out the window. "What is it?"

"Weather changes. That's all we have at the moment. We should head to the academy now," Kid's golden eyes turned to me, "Maddy, get a coat and boots on. Some gloves too. I'll cook breakfast."

Arashi followed Kid down to the kitchen while I set the animals on a chair and ran back to my room. I pulled on white stockings and purple boots, then a coat. I shoved the gloves into my pockets for when we actually went outside.

In the kitchen I found a small breakfast on the table. We had to hurry to the academy. I ate faster than normal, hoping I could keep it all down. Normally it comes up at least halfway through the day when I eat like this. If I even did eat.

"Everyone ready?" Kid asked. "Tia, Raw, you're staying home. Keep the house clean, will you?"

Tia transformed and nodded. "Will do, captain."

Raw yawned. "Can I go back to bed now?"

Ignoring their simple replies, Kid buttoned up his coat and we walked to the door. I slipped on my gloves and we were off. And when the bitter snow hit me, I paused.

"Um," I began and their eyes turned to me. "I don't think. . .I don't think I can do this."  
Arashi frowned. "You have to."

And then Kid walked back and put and arm around me. "Arashi."

After a moments hesitation, Arashi did the same and we made our way to a small clearing where Kid pulled out his skateboard and we transformed. Soon we arrived at our destination.

"Students! Calm down!"

That's what we walked into. Sid was yelling at everyone and Lord Death was trying not to freak out himself.

Kid pushed past everyone to the front of the crowd and we went back to human form, standing at his sides.

"We've come to realize the weather changes," Death said, "and it's become an issue."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Someone shouted.

"Let me finish, boy. It's come to our attention that there is absolutely no explanation for this."

There were moans and mutters, and some shouted in protest. An suddenly Stein was rolling up to the front of the crowd.

"As a scientist, I promise you I will find out what is going on," he assured, "but until then, class is to be continued."

Soul moved forward. "It's Sunday! Can I go home now?"

Some agreed, but some also pointed out the obvious and said we should stay to figure out what was going on. Death just sighed.

"We need more time," he said. "Professor Stein will work on it, and the rest of you will go enjoy the rest of you're weekend. But please, do let it cross you're mind."

As the room started to empty, Kid held us back. He wanted to speak with Lord Death.

"Father!" He called.

Death turned around. "Ah! Kid! How nice to see you, son!"

"What is really going on?" Kid asked.

"Eh? What ever do you mean?"

"I saw that look, father. I know it. You were holding something back, what is it?"

Stein rolled over. "We aren't exactly sure, but we think a Witch may be causing this dramatic change. It's only natural."

I cocked my head to the side. "If a Witch is causing this, do you think she knows it? I mean, a Witch would do something to harm us, but only if it didn't harm her and her fellow Witches with it."

Stein nodded. "We think the Witch may be young, and doesn't know what she's doing. She may be doing this unknowingly."

Kid narrowed his eyes. "It sounds right, but how can we be sure?"

"We can't."

I pulled my coat closer. "I don't like this. It's going to be colder at night."

Death looked at me. "You're pale, young lady. What is your name?"

"Weapon Madelyn Kaine, sir."

After a moments silence, he turned back to Kid. "You three should be heading home now, young Madelyn over here could freeze to death."

Stein began rolling in circles now. "No, let them stay. You're rushing your boy off so fast it's almost sad."

Death looked down. "No. They should go home."

"What are you keeping from me this time father?" Kid asked, grinding his teeth together.

Death looked up and laughed. "I was planning on coming home tonight. Since the Kishin is dead, I no longer have to stay in the academy! I miss your cooking anyway."

I smiled brightly. "That would be great! Kid, you can make a special dish. Maybe even invite some friends over!"

Lord Death stood tall now. "Like Maka and Soul! Maybe not Blackstar, but then we would have to leave out Tsubaki, so bring them all!"

Kid rubbed his head, then looked up. "No, let's just have a nice quiet dinner together. Talk, but no loud parties."  
"Are you sick? Headache? Feeling okay?" Arashi asked. "Because you're being a party-pooper! We need fun!"

"Then have fun when I'm not around, my head hurts."

As they began to argue, my eyes drifted to an open window just offed to my right. My feet started moving over to it, and I pulled my glove off, and reached my hand out. At least three flakes feel into my palm and I pulled my hand back in to stare at them. I dazed off because I heard my name being called at least five times before I looked up.

"Madelyn, what are you doing?" Arashi asked. "Get away from the window!"

I held out the snowflakes. "I was catching them."

Death cocked his head to the side. "Why were you catching snowflakes."  
I walked over and forced a smile. "What did you need me for?"

"We're going home now," Arashi said. "Get your glove back on."

I looked down at the snowflakes, then back up to them. "Do you think they'll melt if I put the glove back on, or am I that cold?"

"The inside of the glove will get wet, drop them," Kid ordered.

I started to slip the glove on, ignoring Kid. And then suddenly his hand was on mine, melting the snowflakes to the clear liquid. And then he wiped the water from my hand with his coat sleeve.

"I swear, you act like such a child sometimes. We're going now."

As Kid turned to go, Arashi pulled the rest of the glove up, then followed. I stood there watching them walk down the stairs, then turn down the hall.

"Aren't you going with them?" Death asked.

I looked up into those dark circles he called eyes. "Lord Death, were you and Kid close when he was growing up?"

This took him by surprise, and he waited a minute before answering. "No. Not really. When I had my rare chances to hold him, he would give me a look that said distaste. Something like hatred, but a little more kinder. Those golden eyes would narrow, and he would look away. I swear the white streaks in his hair grew darker every time I held my own son. And when his mother died, he just became lost to me. We didn't talk much, in fact, we still don't. He asks me important questions and I give important answers, that's it. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Kid just seems to act like he's mad every time someone brings you up, or says we have to see you. I figured if I knew the past, then I could talk to him, but I guess it's just natural. And by the way, who _was _Death The Kid's mother?"

"Lady Death, my beautiful wife. She was the only connection Kid and I really had, and when she passed, we were strangers. If only she could come back."

"Maddy! Come on!" Arashi yelled at me.

I looked at them, then back to Death. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go now. Bye!"

I ran down the stairs, buttoning up my coat at the same time, and flew at Kid and Arashi. They were both taken by surprise and we almost fell toppling to the ground if I hadn't caught them.

"Should we go now?" I asked, and as the doors swung open, they put their arms around my shoulders. I buried my face in my coat and we left.

_**Souls Under the Moon**_

At home, I pulled off all of the winter clothes and hung them up in my closet, then changed back into my normal clothes. Kid set to work on lunch, Arashi started talking to the animals as he fed them, and I walked into the bathroom.

I turned the knob to hot, all of the way, and peeled off my clothes. Once in, I soaked my face and hair, washed, and then just stood their, letting the hot water fall onto my cold face.

When I finally got out and dried off, I stared at myself in the mirror. My lips were purple, my skin pale from the cold, and my hair already cooling off from the shower.

This wasn't natural.

It really only happens at night when the air chills. My normal cold isn't this bad, my nightly cold isn't this bad, my really cold nights are this bad, and that's saying something. My skin is a normal olive color in the day, and a little paler at night, but never this. Especially my lips, I couldn't remember the last time it was like this.

I wrapped myself in a black towel and opened the door. Quickly, I walked straight to the room and shut the door, then locked it.

I searched my closet. Instead of wearing my normal clothes, I grabbed a white sweater and white jeans. I pulled on fingerless purple gloves and over the jeans, put on some normal boots. And just to be sure, I put on a beanie as well. And as always, my over coat that came to my ankles, like Maka's.

In the kitchen I found Kid sitting at the head of the table poking his sandwich with a knife, Arashi pushing Raw off his chair, and Tia reading a book. I slipped into my seat and sank my teeth into the oh so famous Death Sandwich. Yum.

And then Arashi looked at me. "You're all bundled up."

I nodded. "It's never been this bad. Hey Kid, what's wrong?"

He looked up. "Hm?"

"You're never like that at the table," I said.

He looked at his sandwich, then to me. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Arashi asked, digging in.

"What father and Stein said today, about how it might be a Witch. Do you think the Witch could be someone we know?"

"Why would you say that?" Tia asked, finally looking up. "I mean, everyone we know is either a monster we kill, or a good student. Do we even know any Witches? I don't think so."

I shrugged. "They did say she might not know it."

Kid nodded. "You're exactly right. So what if one of our friends, or maybe acquaintances, is this Witch unknowingly, what would happen to her? Would someone with ninety-nine souls kill her to become a Death Scythe, or would they leave her be because they've known her for so long? Or maybe just grown fond of her over the short time since they met? They also said she'd be young."

Arashi took another bite and opened his mouth to speak, but everyone shushed him until he finished chewing.

He swallowed. "Everyone in DWMA is young, I mean, besides some teachers. Have you seen Ms. Hallow? She's pretty hallow and old."

I grabbed a chopstick and threw it at his forehead, but he dodged by moving to the right.

"Kid was just _suggesting_ it may be someone at DWMA you idiot."

"And I was pointing out that if we were to be looking for a Witch in the academy, then it would be hard. Most girls at the school range from twelve to sixteen. That's pretty young if you ask me."

"Says you! You're only sixteen yourself!"

He winked. "That's the fun in it."

And then Kid yelled at us to stop. We both looked at him in amazement.

"What?" Arashi asked.

Kid narrowed his eyes. "Shut up. I need to think."

I looked down and kept eating. "Sorry."

Tia smirked, then her and Arashi had a silent argument. I thought back to what Kid had suggested earlier, about the Witch being someone we might know. Since I was new, I really didn't know anyone, but Kid knew a lot of people.

"Who do you think the Witch might be, Kid?" I asked.

He looked up. "What?"

"You said it might be someone we know as if you knew who it might be. Who do you think it is?" I repeated.

He blinked. "Are you done eating? I'll clean up, you guys should go clean up before father gets here."  
Arashi stood and stretched. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Raw, you can bathe after me."

Tia scowled. "I need a bath too! I go after you! Then Raw tonight!"  
I laughed and scooped a nearly asleep Raw up into my arms. "You guys fight all you want, I'm going to set Raw in Arashi's bed for a small nap. The poor kid is worn out."  
I stole one annoyed glance at Kid before climbing the stairs. He was keeping something from me just like was him. I wondered if he really did have an idea of who it might be.

After laying Raw down, I went back down stairs to help Kid, but he wasn't there. I looked around and saw everything was clean. Where was he?

I climbed the stairs and raised my hand to kock on his door, but then stopped when I heard voices. Arashi was in the shower, Raw was sleeping, I saw Tia watching TV. Who was he talking to?

I opened the door to a little slit and peeked in. There was the Death symbol on the floor and it showed Lord Death's face. They were talking.

"It has to be her, father. The coldness disease, the weather turning to snow in summer. It matches up perfectly. She's even the right age."

My eyes widened.

"Kid, are you sure?"

"Yes father. . .Madelyn Kaine is the Witch of weather."

_Ooh!_ _Cliffhanger! Just getting interesting now too! I'm going to go write chapter six now! Bye bye!_

_-__**Korazoe**_


	6. The Freezing Truth

_Souls Under the Moon_

_Chapter 6_

_The Freezing Truth_

_ Okay, so maybe it gets a little bit more romantic, but deal! Let's just get to the story! Onward!_

I covered my mouth so I didn't let out a scream, but it wasn't good enough. Just the smallest noise came out, and Kid slightly turned his head. I turned around and ran.

Down the stairs, down the hall, past Tia, past every other room, and out the door. I looked up at the sky and watched the snow fall, then I fell with it, down to my knees.

When the door burst open and Kid appeared, I didn't look back. I was afraid to. His face would show anger, distaste, maybe even hatred. I was doing this. Right?

"Maddy!" He shouted.

I covered my crying face with my hands and forced myself to close my eyes so I didn't see him come around to stand in front of me.

"Maddy, look at me," he said in a sweet, clam voice.

I just squeezed my eyes shut tighter and moved my hands closer. The tears wouldn't stop.

"Is that why you wouldn't tell me, because you knew it _was me_. Why didn't you just say so?" I asked through the tears.

I heard him kneel down. "Because I knew you'd do this. Please, get up and come inside. We'll figure this out when father gets here."

I slowly moved my hands and looked at him. "I'm going to be kicked out of DWMA. _Witches_ can't go to the academy."

He shook his head. "No, I'll try to talk father out of it. He knows it's not your fault."

I tried to wipe the tears away, but it was no use. They were already frozen to my face. I looked up into his eyes, all I saw there was pity, but he was forcing a smile. I hated it that he didn't tell me.

I looked down. "You hate me, don't you? The pity in your eyes, that forced smile. Why do you hate me?"

He put his warm hand on my face and the tears started to fall again. "I don't hate you, Maddy. I don't hate you. Please, stop crying."  
"I'm cold," I whispered. "I'm freezing."

He pulled me into a hug and the warmth stopped my tears. I wasn't crying a waterfall anymore.

"Is it true?" I asked.

He slowly nodded. "Yes. It's true. I'm sorry."

"Son."

Kid looked up and my eyes flickered closed. "Father."

"Shall we go inside?"

Kid stood and held out his hand to me, I slowly took it and he pulled me up, then wrapped me in a hug to stay warm. The three of us entered the house and I was let go. Kid showed Death into the living room and I slowly followed.

"I take it you've heard, Madelyn?" Death asked.

I nodded and sat down by the fire.

"Well, Weather Witch, plea-" he began.

I looked up and muttered something.

"What?"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because. I'm not a Witch. I didn't know it until now."

Death remained floating as Kid sat in a chair and I started hugging my knees on the floor. This was going to get horrible, I knew it.

"Anyway," Death began, "down to business. Madelyn, we have to find a way to stop this."

I laid on my back. "Yeah. We do."

"So, how do you propose we will do that?" Kid asked.

"She concentrates and tries to stop it."

I opened my eyes. "Concentrate? Like trying to transform into Weapon form?"

"Exactly. Get up, go to the window, and try to stop this nonsense."

I rose to my feet and placed my palm on the glass window, then closed my eyes. I concentrated on the weather and thought of turning it back to normal. I tried so hard, and when I opened my eyes, it was still snowing.

I tried and tried, and each and every time, I got colder and colder. I flinched the fifth time.

"I can't do it," I whispered. "I can't do it."

"You must," Death said.

I let my head fall to the window. "I get colder and colder. I can't do this."

And then Kid was hugging me again. "You can do it, Maddy."

With the new warmth, I looked outside, kept my eyes open, and fixed on making it summer again. Suddenly the snow started to melt, the sun appeared from behind the clouds, and it was summer. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and let my hands move up to Kid's arms.

"It worked," I whispered.

And then Death clapped his hands together. "Well that's that! So what's for dinner? Oh boy have I missed Kid's cooking!"

I slipped out of his arms and walked to the door. "I'm going to go see if Arashi's out of the shower and maybe get Raw in. And. . .could we not tell anyone about this?"

Death pointed at me. "Gotcha!"

I started to walk away when I heard Kid say to Death, "I swear, if you kick her out of the academy."

I stopped walking.

"Kid, she's a Witch. She can't stay at DWMA."

I could hear the frustration in his voice in the next sentence. "And you wonder why I loved mother more. I heard you talking to her when we were about to leave the academy, how she asked how close we were. You had no idea why, I can't believe you can't see it. For once, do something for me."

"Kid, it-"

"Don't."

I started walking again as Kid left the room and entered the kitchen. Was I going to be kicked out? Just the thought terrified me. Where would I go? Could I still live with Kid even though I didn't go to school? I wonder if Death would allow that.

I climbed the stairs and found the bedroom door was locked, so Arashi was out and changing. The bathroom door was closed and I heard Raw singing in the tub, he was so adorable. I looked down the stairs and saw Tia enter the kitchen, then come back out to roll her eyes.

"Is that idiot still in the room?" Tia asked once she got to me. "He's been in there for ten minutes after his shower. Stupid."  
I laughed. "He's probably just getting dressed and combing that rat's nest of a thing he calls hair."

She leaned on the wall and crossed her arms. "Or he just fell asleep."

When she pulled out a book, I walked over.

"What are you reading? You seem to like it a lot."

Her eyes flickered up and met mine. "I _hate_ this book."

"Then why do you keep reading it?"

Now she looked confused. "I don't know. It's just. . .no. I just can't stop."

I cocked my head to the side. "Do you think if I gave you a different book to read, you would get attached to that one instead of this one you hate?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I think so. Where are your books?"

I turned to the bedroom door and banged on it. "Arashi! Hurry up!"

I heard some scuffling, a huge _bam_, and then the lock. His face appeared and Tia and I looked at each other, then back to him.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

He blinked. "Huh? Oh, I fell asleep."  
I pushed past him and walked to my bookshelf, then pulled a few off. Tia looked through them and held one up.

"How good is this one?"

I blushed. "I actually wrote that book."

When her eyes widened and snapped back to the book, I looked away.

"You _wrote_ this? Is it published? And is it really good?"

"It is published, and if I say it's really good, that would just be bragging. So, find out for yourself."

She opened it to the first page and began reading aloud. "She ran through the thick forest and came out into a clearing of blood red flowers. It even smelt like blood. Turning in a circle, the girl took in the view, but then he suddenly burst out of the trees and pointed straight at her. 'you'll never get away, girlie!' She continued to run, but the meadow of flowers never ended. He chased her until the silver moon came over them, and then she began to change form. Suddenly, she was no longer a human," Tia looked up. "Whoa. This is amazing. No wonder they published it. But I thought you never got out of the house?"

I nodded. "Ma took it in and told them her daughter wrote it. When they called her, she handed me the phone. It was my first call ever, and I was really nervous. We talked for a long time, and then he said he'd publish the book. Ma and pa were so proud of me. It sold out within the week."

She turned back to the book and continued. After a while, she curled up in a comfortable position and continued. I began sorting through the other books.

Suddenly, Raw appeared in the doorway, dripping wet, dressed in all black. His normal white was all in his arms.

"Tia, Maddy, can you wash theses? They're dirty. I don't like dirty clothes," he said in the most adorable voice ever.

I stood when Tia wouldn't bring her eyes from the book. "Sure. You want to come with me, I don't want to be alone."

His smile lit up the room. "Yeah!"

Together, we walked down the hall. Halfway there, he slipped his small hand into mine. It was warm.

"Maddy, you're my best friend!" He said. "I'm glad Kid got you and Arashi, Liz and Patti never liked me and Tia!"

I smiled as I stared down at this little boy. The past few days had been amazing, I never wanted to leave. I loved these guys. Tia, Raw, Arashi, Kid. They were my friends.

"You're my best friend too, Raw. I love you, you know? What do you say we go get these in the washer?"

He started jumping up and down, moving my hand with him. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! It's gonna be so fun, you and me together washing!"

I laughed and we started walking past the stairs to the other hallway. As we walked, I saw Death at the bottom of the stairs, looking at me. I wondered what was going through his head at the time.

In the laundry room, I started up the washer, then when the water flowed in, I dumped Raw's clothes into it. After we were done with the washer, we walked out and he started talking.

"Ooh ooh! And then Tia found me in the alley! She started to take care of me because I was only a baby! She fed me, took me to the park, and even the beach! You know what, now that the weather is all better and healed, we should go to the beach again! What do you think?"

Just the fact that he mentioned the weather brought everything back to me, all I could do was say, "yeah, I would love to go to the beach." And then I stopped listening. I didn't want to do that to him, but I couldn't help it. Just the thought that I was a Witch drove me insane.

"And now we're here, with you and Kid and Arashi! Fun story, right?!" He asked, smiling up at me and closing his eyes.

I smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, I loved it."

"What was your favorite part?"

I was at a loss. I wasn't paying attention. I quickly covered it up. "When you came to live with us, of course! Because now I get to see you every day!"  
He stopped in front of the stairs, and since we were holding hands, I did too.

"Maddy, promise me you wont ever leave."

I was motionless. "What?"

"Everyone else left me. Only Tia stayed, but she would disappear for days on end to go search bookstores. Please, don't ever leave me. I wuv you and I don't want you to ever leave me. Okay?"

I blinked back tears, but one trailed down my face. I keeled down and held both of his small hands. "I will _never_ leave you. I promise."

And then he threw his arms around my neck and laughed. "I knew you would never leave me! Thank you so much!"

I hugged him back. "Your welcome. Now, let's go see if dinner is done, okay?"

I stood up and slipped my hand over his, when I turned back to the stairs, I saw now it was Death, Kid, Tia(although her eyes were trained on the book), and Arashi. I blushed, and we walked down towards them.

"Hear that?!" Raw asked. "Maddy's never gonna leave us!"

I bent down and picked Raw up. "What's for dinner? I'm starving!"

Death raised his hand. "I second that!"

"And I five-hundred twenty-fourth that!" Arashi laughed.

We walked into the kitchen and Death and Kid took the heads of the table. I was next to Arashi and Raw and Tia were across from us. (_I wonder how many ands were in that sentence_)

On the table was rolls, orange chicken, rice, and something I didn't recognize. Probably another Death Special. I filled my plate and began eating.

And then Death looked up. "How about some nice family dinner talk?"  
I looked around the table. Kid was glaring at Death who was trying to talk to him. Arashi was stuffing himself again while Tia read and Raw made another monster with his food. What kind of dinner was this anyway?

"Come on! Lighten up, son!" Death said.

I looked down. I knew why he was in such a bad mood, so did Death.

Kid sighed. "Arashi, eat politely, Raw, eat, Tia, put the book away, father. . .shut up."

Tia finally looked up, but she was glaring. "I just got to a good part! Yanzem got captured and is about to die! Shut up and let me read Maddy's book!"

Arashi leaned over the table and snatched it, then started reading aloud. "Yanzem struggled to get free, but the chains holding him down kept him restrained. Suddenly, a face appeared above him. It was Ghan. Ghan grinned and started to move his fingers along his row of knifes on the table beside him. 'now, which one shall I kill you with? I killed that little friend of yours with this one. What was her name? Ah, yes, Bloom. Her blood still covers the blade. I will use this one.' And then he held the knife up, Yanzem shut his eyes, readying himself for the pain that would follow, but none came. When his eyes snapped open, a smiling Clover looked over him, and then behind her was her twin, Clove. 'You can't die on us yet, Yan. Who would kill off all of those idiots?!'."

I blushed when Arashi turned to the cover and asked, "whoa, who wrote this?"

"It was Maddy," Tia shrugged, "isn't she good?"

All eyes turned to me and the blushes grew. I looked down to my hands and tried to redirect the attention by saying, "Raw, could you please stop making your food talk?"

But nobody looked at him, they stared at me.

"We have a writer in the house!" Death shouted.

"It's not much. Just a few books," I said, trying to avoid all eyes.

"There's more?!" Tia squealed. "I want an autograph!"

"Tia, you live with her," Kid said.

She squealed again. "Even better!"

"You should do a book signing tomorrow at the academy!" Arashi suggested. "See how many people have actually read your books."

I pressed my lips together and looked at Death, then back to Arashi. "I don't know."

Tia threw her hands up. "I'll bring the books and make a banner! Arashi, you set everything up, Lord Death, may we?"

I saw Kid's and Death's eyes meet, then they both looked at me. When I just looked down, Death said, "go ahead!"

I raised my eyes. "Really?"

"There's nothing stopping you," he replied, eying me, "I'm up for it."

Smiling, I went back to me food. "Then it's settled."

Tia snatched her book back and stuck her tongue out at Arashi. "The next time you take my book, you're so dead. No kidding."

He raised his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. Jeez."

Actually, I wasn't sure if I was more surprised that they liked my books, or that Death was letting me back into the academy after what happened today. Both were amazing.

I set my chopsticks down and looked up. "I'll do that dishes, if it's all right with you, Kid."

He just raised his brows, then nodded. I stood and started collecting the dishes. Once they were all in the sink, I started washing as everyone else began a normal conversation.

"So what happened with the weather?" Arashi suddenly asked. "Did Stein fix it?"  
Death look up. ". . .yes. That's right, Stein fixed it."

I closed my eyes and looked down. I would ask what he did, but that would make the conversation linger longer, and I didn't want that.

"So he found the Witch?" Tia asked.

"She was a simple Witch in Death City. Didn't know what she was and was scared when she found it out, but yes, he found the Witch and she stopped it."  
That pained me, because all of it was true. I dreaded the question before it even reached Arashi's lips.

"Who was she?"

I spun around. "Raw, are you ready for bed?"

He jumped up. "Yep yep!"

Arashi kept looking at Death expectingly, and when he finally said, "just a random girl," he seemed disappointed. Why though?

I picked Raw up and let him rest on my hip, I could see his eyes already starting to close as I carried him up the stairs. Once he was laid at the bottom of Arashi's bed in polar bear form, I wiped my hand on my clothes and went back down to the kitchen.

"Arashi, are you crashing early? Don't wake Raw when you go up to the room, 'kay?" I said.

He nodded, slowly, and stood. "Sure thing. Tia, you comin'?"

She slammed the book shut. "Of course. Kid, Lord Death, Maddy, goodnight."

And the two of them left. I sank into a chair and sighed. "You didn't lie. It was all true."

"I don't lie to my students or their pets," Death said. "And yes, it was all true."

Kid stood. "I'm going to bed as well. Turning in early. Father, your room has been untouched since you last slept in it. Don't stay up to late, and don't go outside, you know how much that annoys me."

He nodded and when Kid left, I rose. Death's stare stopped me though.

"Why haven't I been kicked out yet?" I asked.

"Because it's the only way I'll ever stay in contact with my only child, but don't get me wrong, when I get my chance, you might just have to leave. After all," he looked at me, "you _are_ a Witch."

I cletched my hands into fists and started walking away. "Okay. Just whatever you do, don't take this out on Arashi, or Raw, or Tia. They stay out of it. If anything, it would be me to tell them."

And then I left, and when I walked into my room, the lights were out and everyone was sleeping. I piled myself with blankets, then drifted off. Maybe. . .maybe all would be good once Death finally excepted me. Would he?

Maybe. Just maybe, my life could have a meaning.

_**Souls Under the Moon**_

_ All of the lines read by Arashi and Tia of Madelyn's book, I wrote from my own head. Not from any other book, just so we're clear on that. So, I hope you liked this chapter, and bye for now. _

_**-Korazoe**_


End file.
